Drown
by rodeoCLOWNgirl
Summary: THIS IS THE FIXED VERSION. Hopefully, I got a little more spot on with his character.   Black Mask saves Jenna, my OC, from drowning.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize from Batman. I only own Jenna Dixon and the OCs related to her.

**Summary: **Black Mask saves Jenna from drowning. That's it. I hope you enjoy! Review (gently) please!

His eyes were scanning the water's surface, desperately trying to find her. She had gone under almost two minutes ago and she hadn't come back up. He was pissed. He knew Penguin* had a shark in the water and so did she, but she insisted on going in to save the man** the other criminal had chained underneath. The girl had thrown off her jacket and boots and jumped into the water before he could stop her. Now, he stood at the edge of the water, glancing around and waiting for her to emerge from the tank. Two minutes. It had been two minutes officially and he was done waiting around.

He tore off his own jacket and dove into the water. It was cold and murky and it stung his eyes when he opened them. He swam for the bottom of the tank, thinking that if she was anywhere, it'd be down there. He swam for what seemed like hours when he saw a shape in front of him. He was elated for a moment, thinking it was Jenna, but when he got closer and faced it, it was the man she had dove in to save. From his blue lips and glazed, open eyes, Black Mask knew almost instantly that it was too late for him. He hoped it wasn't the same for the girl. He pushed away from the man and kept swimming. Just as his lungs started to burn, a shadow passed over him. He looked up, expecting the shark, but instead, to his relief, he saw her.

The girl was floating a few feet above him, eyes closed, her red hair floating like weeds around her. Blood floated from a wound in her calf and created a cloud around her feet. He rose to her, grabbing her around the waist when he got to her and kicked to the surface. The top of the water glistened in the light as they neared and he just about broke the surface when he was batted by a current. Glancing around, the man saw a large dark shadow looming in the water and his brain instantly knew it was the shark. He panicked for a moment then remembered the girl. He had to get her out of the water so she could breathe. He turned back and, freeing one arm, powerfully stroked to the surface. As his head entered the air, he gasped and shook the water from his eyes. Black Mask looked down at the girl. Her eyes were still closed and he could now see a gash on her forehead that must have knocked her out. He swam to the edge and maneuvered her onto the solid ground. He pulled himself up next to her and, kneeling, took a second to catch his breath before turning his attention to her.

She was pale now that she was out of the water; her normally pink lips were a light blue. He laid two fingers against her neck, trying to ignore how cold her skin was, and tried to find a pulse. A faint beat against his fingers told him that she was still alive, but when he held a hand over her lips, his swallowed, hard. No whisper of breath fanned against his fingers. He swore under his breath and slipped a hand under her neck and the other on her forehead, tipping her head back so her chin tilted up. He opened her mouth and sucking in a breath, bent over and sealed her lips with his. He exhaled the full breath into her lungs, watching out of the corner of his eye as her chest rose. He pulled away and sucked in another breath. Exhaling into her again, he silently begged her to breathe, to be alive. He breathed for her again and again until he became light headed. Jenna was still unresponsive and it had been almost ten minute since he took her from the water.

Black Mask bent over again and put his lips on hers once more. Her lungs filled with the air and he watched as her chest fell again as the air escaped. He was suddenly angry with her. He sat back on his haunches and stared at her limp form, balling his fists and running a hand over his head. Turning the girl over onto her side, he put a fist to her solar plexus, right in the middle of her torso in between the bottom of her ribs. Taking a breath, he wound his arm back, eyes focused on that part of her body. With a snarl, he punched her straight in that same spot, forcing her lungs to empty. A ridiculous amount of water gushed from her mouth and onto the floor. For a moment, nothing happened, and then a whimpering gasp left her mouth as she finally began to breathe again. Black Mask propped her up against him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He laid a hand against her chest, feeling her heart beating wildly beneath it. The girl looked up at him, her skin beginning to regain color. Her hazel eyes turned glossy as tears filled them. As they started to spill, Black Mask looked away and grumbled to himself, not wanting to meet her eyes. She smiled slightly and leaned her head up to his. She spoke his name, his REAL name, and kissed his chin, thanking him.

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me smile! 

* Just for those who are curious, the reason they are messing with Penguin is because he "fed" Jenna to Batman and Jenna wants revenge.

**This man is one of Black Mask's false facers and he was very kind to Jenna when she first started working with them.


End file.
